


欢迎光临宇智波宠物店_原版

by Disting4208



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disting4208/pseuds/Disting4208
Summary: 宠物店的原版存档，仅存档不会继续更新，以后会重修再完结。





	1. 可能是一条假的哈士奇

欢迎光临宇智波宠物店 的01:可能是一条假的哈士奇

 

 

时间是傍晚六点，夏空晴朗气温宜人，阳光尚不见颓势。

大龄单身男青年带土，坐在自己空荡荡的小屋里和一条狗对峙。

气氛有些诡异。

不是因为那条“狗”的样子有些微妙。

也不是因为那条狗的脸上结实地套着一块儿意义不明仿佛面罩的黑色嘴套。

而是，屋子里的这两个生物，角色似乎有些错位。

屋主，大龄单身男青年带土，正坐在地板上，些微缩着脖子，一脸紧张地盯着对面的狗，仿佛担忧房东要涨租的苦逼无业租户。

外来者，带着可疑嘴套，名为旗木卡卡西的据说是一条哈士奇的白毛狗，懒洋洋地趴在地板上，勉强睁着一只眼看向对面的人类，一副“你不说话我就睡了”的散漫样子，仿佛在家休假补眠被打扰的无奈上班族。

也不知道谁才是屋主。

 

时间回拨24小时，终于攒够钱买了自己的小屋的带土正滔滔不绝地在他大侄子家的宠物店里嘚瑟自己的新窝，忽然一脸惊悚地住了嘴。正在整理账册的宠物店主宇智波鼬，因为耳边聒噪的突然消失而抬起头。

“小叔叔？怎么了吗？”

“那那那……呃……大侄子你们店里养了…狼吗？”

“狼？”鼬歪了歪头表示困惑，“那种的……能拿到许可吗？”

“不是，就刚刚，有个白色的……”带土一脸纠结地盯着鼬身后半开的内门，嘴张了半天，终于把什么话咽了回去，“可，可能是我看错了吧。”

鼬看了看他，发觉他还在纠结，并没有开口的意思，于是开始继续手头的工作。

“那个……”

“嗯？”

“我觉得吧……我的眼神应该还没有差到那种地步……你们……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“怎……”

“这是啥啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“什么？……啊，他呀。”鼬看向一旁突然趴到柜台上的白毛生物，“这是店里的老伙计了，不过之前他去休假了，所以没见过吧。我来介绍一下，这是旗木卡卡西……”

“什么？？等等你这话……”

“是一只哈士奇。”

“……槽点有点儿多。”

店里陷入了奇妙的沉默。

那只懒懒的“哈士奇”抬头看了看鼬，仿佛递过去了什么难以名状的眼神。

 

这是狼吧！？

你在对他用敬语？？

老伙计？休假？？你们店里的？？？

那个有名有姓的称谓是怎么回事？？？？？

哈什么？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

“……骗人。”带土终于过完脑子里奔腾而过的弹幕，艰难地说，“哪有白色的哈士奇。”

鼬叹了口气。

带土觉得那个突然出现的白毛不明物仿佛又对自己投来了奇怪的眼神。

不，那一定不是怜悯，那怎么会是怜悯呢，呵呵，呵呵……

“小叔叔，您看，哈士奇是有纯白品种的。”鼬翻出一本《宠物大全——犬篇》，温和地说。

又是一阵沉默。

那只白色不明生物带着奇怪的黑色嘴套。

似乎跟画册上的稀有白毛哈士奇十分相像。

带土看了看画册上在阳光里幸福地撒欢儿的白色哈士奇。

又看了看眼前散发着迷之散漫气场的白色“哈士奇”。

“……所以……”带土说，“你说这家伙……呃……他……叫什么？”

“他是旗木卡卡西。”

“……什么鬼？什么田？稻草人？”

“旗木卡卡西。”鼬好脾气地重复道。

“……”

“说起来。”鼬说道，“小叔叔的新家可以养宠物吧？”

“那当然，你不知道我一直都想养宠物来着，尤其是……”

“那么可以暂时把卡卡西拜托给小叔叔吗？最近店里的空间有些紧，一直想把卡卡西寄放在别的地方，可惜没有合适的人家。不过我想没有比小叔叔更可靠的人了。”

……尤其是想养猫。

大侄子，除了跟那个远房表侄子探讨哲学，你啥时候一口气儿说过这么多话。

带土受到了来自鼬的“没有人比小叔叔更可靠了请务必不要拒绝”的眼神攻势。

以及另一股，更为强烈且难以描述地无法拒绝的眼神攻势。

来自那只突然趴高立起双耳，一改之前散漫气场的，名为旗木卡卡西的“哈士奇”。

 

时间回到现在，带土的新窝里，微妙的气氛仍在蔓延。

“咳。”带土打破沉默。

卡卡西无动于衷。

“……去散步。”

“……”

卡卡西突然站了起来。

带土不由得直起身子。

卡卡西走了两步。

带土如梦初醒，“啊你等一下我拿狗链……”

卡卡西背对带土。

“……我专门去挑的不会不舒服……”

卡卡西趴下了。

“……咦？”

卡卡西，打起了瞌睡。

“…………”

 

活泼好动。友好热情。

带土想着自己临时在网上查的资料。

大侄子，你托给我的这条哈士奇，仿佛有些问题。

我仿佛养了一条假的哈士奇。

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

并不存在的剧情：  
01  
“他叫旗木卡卡西。”鼬说道。

堍：“……给你起名字的是火〇✖️者的死忠粉吗。”


	2. 不是一条简单的哈士奇

欢迎光临宇智波宠物店 的02:不是一条简单的哈士奇

又是一个夏空晴朗气温宜人的傍晚六点，大龄单身男青年带土坐在公园的长椅上思考人生。

长椅的另一边蹲着一条哈士奇。

卡卡西，现住于带土家，一条特立独行的白毛哈士奇。

从表面上看，卡卡西作为一条宠物狗，本属于街角的宇智波宠物店，被店主宇智波鼬寄养在自己的小叔叔带土家。带土应该算是卡卡西目前的主人。

然而带土从来没觉得自己像是一个普通的哈士奇的主人。

带土觉得，卡卡西实在不是一条简单的哈士奇。

 

比如卡卡西从来不需要喂食。

……也不需要铲屎官。

鼬告诉带土，卡卡西会自己解决这些问题，“小叔叔只要让他有地方睡觉就好了。”

当然起初带土是不信的，然而在花了他半个月打工的工钱买来的高级狗粮被无视了一次又一次之后，带土终于放弃了相关的尝试。

其实带土想过卡卡西是不是只是讨厌加工出来的狗粮，于是尝试着喂过他自己的食物。

后来带土觉得自己最爱的红豆糕受到了侮辱。

可是在路过商店街专卖鱼类料理的小酒馆的时候，卡卡西一反常态。

他把前爪摁在店外的招牌上，目光炯炯，让带土想起了自己莫名决定把他带回家的那一天。

盐烧秋刀鱼。

……你真的是狗吗？？？

 

“盐烧的异端。”后来带土吃着自己的蒲烧套餐，一脸纠结地说。

桌对面的卡卡西看上去津津有味。

“不过这家店的味道确实很不错，下次再去吧。”

“汪呜。”卡卡西少见地发出一声吠叫，听上去十分愉悦。

 

又比如卡卡西从来不掉毛。

也不需要带土给他梳毛。

“小叔叔真的只要让他有地方睡觉就好了。”

其实带土很期待卡卡西掉毛的。

“卡卡西卡卡西，你掉毛吗，我可以用你的毛戳一只小卡卡西。”

陆陆续续关注了很多宠物博主的带土说。

卡卡西眯了眯眼睛。虽然带着嘴套，但是带土觉得那仿佛是一个微笑，双眼眯成月牙，特别慈祥的那种。

……？？哈士奇会这么笑吗？？？

于是带土忘了他的狗毛毡计划，开始纠结那到底是不是一个微笑，双眼眯成月牙，特别慈祥的那种。

后来狗毛毡计划就被彻底放弃了。

当然后来卡卡西也没有掉过毛。

 

又比如卡卡西的神秘嘴套。

根本看不出来是如何固定的，仿佛被什么神秘力量直接粘住，自带固有结界。

带土觉得这个可以入选宇智波宠物店十大不可思议。

“卡卡西的鼻子比较敏感，摘掉那个会一直打喷嚏。”鼬是这么解释的。

原、原来狗也会打喷嚏吗？！

当然这句话带土没说，因为鼬一脸温柔地解释这种问题的时候，总会让他忍不住怀疑自己的贤值。

所以卡卡西的神秘嘴套一直牢牢地戴在脸上。

……除了吃秋刀鱼的时候。

于是卡卡西也从来不会吠叫或者吐出舌头来散热。

……除了吃秋刀鱼的时候。

当然吐舌头散热，即使是吃秋刀鱼的时候也是不存在的。

 

然而，除了以上这些鼬告诉过他、并由他亲眼证实的特点之外，还有别的理由，让带土认为卡卡西不是一条简单的哈士奇。

不简单，非常不简单。

 

比如有一次带土在便利店打工的时候，发现卡卡西不知道什么时候自己从家里跑了出来，并且一脸深沉地盯着店外杂志架上的《亲热裁决Magazine》。

虽然一眨眼的功夫他就不见了，让带土十分怀疑自己是不是看花了眼。

 

又比如卡卡西大部分时间都是在睡觉，醒着的时候则偶尔会去翻动带土的书架，并且无视带土的一脸震惊，从一堆漫画里找出印满文字一张插图都没有的小说，有模有样地用爪子一页一页地翻动。

而带土打完工回家的时候，有时候会发现卡卡西仰躺着摊在外室的榻榻米上，脸上盖着自己收藏的《亲热暴力》初版。

 

再比如，周五的夜间时段，卡卡西会目光炯炯地一直盯着带土，直到带土把电视调到电视剧亲热dokidoki。除此之外……和除了他想吃秋刀鱼的时候，卡卡西大部分时间都是懒洋洋的散漫状，在榻榻米上摊成一滩。

“什么玩意儿你不是二哈吗？撒欢儿啊啃沙发啊？？你是不是吃了什么不干净的东西？？？”

卡卡西敷衍地甩了甩尾巴。

 

再再比如卡卡西在晚上拒绝睡地板或者带土网购的狗窝，而是每晚准时趴到带土家里唯一的一张床上，不容置疑。

“从我的床上下来啊！”

第一晚反对无效。

后来带土不知道为什么就习惯了这个床友。说来卡卡西睡着的时候十分乖巧，一动不动也不会发出奇怪的声音，有时候带土甚至怀疑他是不是还活着。

反而是带土，不止一次地在早上被摁在脸上的肉垫推醒，发现卡卡西被自己牢牢地搂在怀里，一副生无可恋的样子。

……有什么办法，卡卡西的毛又软又好摸，而且身上凉凉的，真的十分好抱啊。

 

于是大多数时候，带土都觉得自己不是养了一条狗，而是多了一个散漫的中年大叔室友。

少数时候则是另一种情况。

 

比如有时候早上起来带土翻箱倒柜地找自己的钱包/钥匙串/月卡等等等等，卡卡西会在旁边发出充满嫌弃的呼气声，然后把带土要找的东西从不知道什么地方扒拉出来。

 

又比如刚刚，坐在长椅上的带土看着隔壁的柯基和它的主人玩儿着接球游戏的时候。

拿着自己买来后被实力拒绝的飞盘的带土有些郁闷地碎碎念着。

“……你看隔壁的柯基都跑得比你快！”

卡卡西突然站了起来。

隔壁柯基的主人像之前一样轻飘飘地抛出了球。

卡卡西动了！他突然起跑！姿态优美！速度奇快！恍若离弦之箭！

带土愣住了，隔壁柯基愣住了，隔壁柯基的主人也愣住了。

在所有人——和狗——反应过来之前，卡卡西已然把隔壁柯基的爱球牢牢地摁在了前爪之下。

他斜睨着带土。

带土目瞪狗呆。

卡卡西用前爪一巴掌把隔壁柯基的爱球拍向了隔壁柯基。

卡卡西施施然地跑回了长椅。

卡卡西蹲回之前的位置，继续斜睨着带土。

像一个证明自己实力的臭屁小鬼头。

带土觉得这个情景似曾相识。

仿佛，上辈子就被他这么鄙视过。带土想。

 

“大侄子，你实话跟我说，卡卡西是不是被什么不干净的东西附身了？”

“小叔叔……”

“我觉得一定是！而且他有两种人格，一个是懒散的中年大叔，一个是臭屁的小鬼……”

“……野原小姐的心里诊所在商店街对面，小叔叔你要不要什么时候去看看她……”

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

并不存在的剧情：

02  
“卡卡西你实话跟我说你是不是妖精？？是的话你很危险的知道吗！！”

“……”

“建国后不许成精啊！”

 

03

“巧克力大福，吃吗？”

卡卡西露出了悲伤的眼神。

 

你怕不是要谋杀我。

 

04  
“卡卡西桑你太不专业了……”鼬叹息道。


	3. 大概并不是稻荷神的哈士奇

欢迎光临宇智波宠物店 的03:大概并不是稻荷神的哈士奇

 

又是一个夏空晴朗气温宜人的傍晚六点，大龄单身男青年带土和他的爱犬旗木卡卡西在公园里欢乐地玩耍着。他们奔跑，他们跳跃，他们玩儿着有趣的飞盘游戏。天上的云朵白白软软，地上的小草青青嫩嫩，带土抱着他的爱犬卡卡西在柔软的草坪上快乐地打滚儿，他们滚啊滚，滚啊滚，滚啊滚……

咣叽！

带土迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼。  
天上没有白白软软的云，只有他家的天花板。  
地上没有青青嫩嫩的草，只有他家的地板。  
怀里……倒是有他家的卡卡西。  
只不过，因为被他紧箍在怀里一起摔到了地板上，看起来有些不太好。  
……是十分不好。

“卡卡西我错了……今晚我们定那一家的盐烧套餐好不好……总之先帮我找一下工作卡？”

 

大龄单身男青年宇智波带土，最近的小日子过得十分不错。

先是十分顺利地攒够钱买了自己的小窝，然后又在商店街找到了待遇不错的兼职。运气似乎也好得出奇，从前寄出去就十有八九没了回音的悬赏明信片，竟然频频中奖。

虽然……无一例外全是吃的。

五公斤袋装高级大米，好多好多袋；  
手工乌冬面礼盒，好多好多盒；  
成箱的水果罐头，好多好多箱；  
坚果，好多好多…  
松茸，好多好多…  
好多好多……  
好多好多的快递盒子。

自从家里有了卡卡西，带土回家的时候都会忍不住在心里唱着“每天回家都会看到卡卡西趴在榻榻米上装死”。

后来他改成了“每天回家都会看到卡卡西趴在快递盒子上装死”。

“我有寄过这么多明信片来着吗……卡卡西你这样子简直就像是稻荷神嘛。”

每天趴在一堆吃的上，丰收一样。

卡卡西若无其事地抬头望天……花板。然后从快递盒子上翻滚下来，趴到地上继续睡觉。

错觉，带土想，哪有这么懒的稻荷神，亏你还是条哈士奇呢。

 

不过托这些意外之食的福，整个夏天的开销大大减少，甚至十分奢侈地每天都有西瓜敞开了吃，还余出很多送去了鼬那里。

尽管一直在努力消耗，家里的食材还是慢慢堆积了起来。粮食罐头之类的还好说，一些需要冷藏的食材终于让带土一咬牙把自己的单身汉小冰箱换成了大容量家用冰箱。要说原来的小冰箱陪伴他多年，用着着实不错。毕竟对于钟爱着便利店半价处理便当的带土来说，冰箱只需要能放得下啤酒和速食咖喱，再给团子店特卖的红豆糕留个位置就足够完美了。

但是，现在家里可是有两张嘴了，带土掏信用卡的时候这么想。

最开始卡卡西几乎不会对任何食物感兴趣，除了那家小酒馆的盐烧秋刀鱼。近段时间，家里的各种食材越来越多，搞得带土不得不放弃半价便当自己在家里下厨，几次手忙脚乱的尝试之后倒也开始熟练起来，当然说不上多好吃就是了。不过，卡卡西似乎相当中意他的手艺，乖巧地甩着尾巴在小桌前等餐的频率越来越高，最近干脆每天守在厨房门口盯着带土忙活，姿态郑重表情严肃，简直像在围观什么仪式。

“你这家伙之前不是很挑吗，怎样，拜倒在带土大爷的厨艺……什么？！什么时候！？？？”

小桌上卡卡西的盘子已然空空如也。

卡卡西抬爪扶了扶他的嘴套。

啊，嘛……反正卡卡西的话，不正常的事才是正常的。

带土一边开始喝自己的味增汤一边想。

 

“话说回来，你还真是一点天妇罗都不碰的……”

卡卡西在榻榻米上把自己抻成一条，像是伸了个懒腰。然后熟练地翻出遥控器，用爪尖按开了电视。

 

“（嚼嚼嚼…）你最近是不是长大了好多啊……（嚼嚼…）”

卡卡西一个台一个台地换过去。

“果然要归功于本大爷的厨艺吧哼哼……（嚼嚼嚼）”

卡卡西终于找到了他想看的恋爱轻喜剧，然后，调大了声音。

带土：“……”

嚼嚼嚼。

白痴卡西！吃着本大爷做的饭还嫌弃我！白痴卡西！

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

并不存在的剧情：

05  
“哼哼哼，让你吃那么快，味增汤弄洒了吧！白痴卡西！”  
“……”


	4. 不管是条什么样的哈士奇

欢迎光临宇智波宠物店 的04:不管是条什么样的哈士奇

 

又是一个天朗气清的傍晚六点，带土和跟卡卡西一起，在商店街的尽头，排队。

抽奖。

老式的木质摇奖机转动着发出喀喇喀喇的声响，摇奖的大婶儿面带慈祥的微笑，偶尔根据落到盘子里的小球儿报出“纸巾一包”或是“三等奖优惠券”。队伍还挺长，有些是被长辈拜托带着点兴奋与紧张的小鬼头，有些是挎着菜篮、会仔细核对手里的奖券、一脸精明的家庭主妇，更多的还是那些每年都会攒着奖券、把年末抽奖当作固定节目并乐在其中的老年人……

当然带土除外。

还有卡卡西。

“现在的年轻人像你这样知道整理奖券的可太少了，又懂礼貌又懂得帮助老人家，要是我家的小兔崽子balabala……”

“嗯，哈哈，是吗，啊哈哈。”

带土用完美的笑容把自己的一点心虚悄咪咪地藏了起来。

热情善谈的小酒馆大叔鱼住刚好排在带土和卡卡西前面，一路上带土都在和他聊天——虽然大部分都是他在说带土听，其中三成夸赞带土和试图逗弄卡卡西，七成在念叨他家“不成器的小兔崽子”。只是经常光顾他的小店或许不至于让他们如此熟络，但是“懂礼貌又会帮助老人的带土小哥”几次热情地帮忙卸货搬东西，却让鱼住大叔认定带土是个善良靠谱的好青年。

然而带土还是有些心虚的，毕竟他也不知道为什么买酱油的路上帮老人家捡几个橘子，就被塞了一大把奖券。

可能是因为四散奔逃的橘子着实有些难捡。

一米八的带土在这个队伍里看着十分鹤立鸡群，而且是丹顶鹤。这总归让他有几分尴尬，终于轮到自己抽奖的时候他已经不怎么关心拿到的是纸巾还是优惠券，只想赶紧跟卡卡西回家一起在榻榻米上死狗摊。

直到摇奖的大婶儿突然摇起了那个一直没被动过的铃铛。

“恭喜头奖！新年温泉旅行家庭套票。”

“喔～”排队的大家都不约而同地鼓起掌来。

 

然而带土却一脸的状况外，显然这天降大奖并不在他期望之中。

 

“来，这是兑换券，请带着证件去商店街旅行社兑换旅行套票。”摇奖的大婶儿笑眯眯地递给带土一张兑换券，看着眼前的青年被身旁的狗狗挠了几下裤脚才忙不迭地想起来要接。“顺便说，狗狗不可以带去的，记得提前托管好哦。”

带土顺着大婶儿的目光低下头，对上了卡卡西温良的眼神。

卡卡西看着他，然后歪着头眯了眯眼，像是笑了一下。

带土做了一个决定。

离开商店街之后带土带着卡卡西往鼬的宠物店走去。若不是今天那个大婶儿提到托管，他几乎要忘了卡卡西只是鼬暂时“托管”在自己这里的。之前去的时候宠物店正在装修，听鼬的意思是要扩张一下店面，改进一下经营的业务。

“到时候卡卡西桑就可以不用麻烦小叔叔了。”鼬似乎是这么说的。

彼时带土刚刚摆脱自己最爱的红豆糕被实力拒绝的悲愤，开始跟卡卡西互相适应起来，对鼬说的这话不知为何有点儿不想回应，打了个哈哈便带过了。现在想起来，往宠物店走的脚步竟也有些莫名地踟蹰。

马上就到新年了呀……

这么算起来卡卡西不过在带土家住了半年左右，可带土却觉得卡卡西仿佛很久以前就陪在自己身边了。宠物店的装修工作想必用不了太久，也可能已经完工了。那么……卡卡西要离开他了？

他以后又都要自己过新年了吗？

说实话，有卡卡西之前带土也没觉得自己过新年有什么，只是和平常一样一个人消磨假期罢了；而有卡卡西之后，他则完全没想过自己还会回到一个人的状态。看着身旁不知什么时候又长大了许多的卡卡西懒洋洋地往前走的样子，带土忽然有点气气地想也许自己就该丢掉这懒货来一场迎接新年的温泉旅行，压根儿不必犹豫。

他们到达宠物店的时候，鼬正在店里收拾几只箱子，见到他们突然来访倒也没有多惊讶。简单寒暄过后，鼬说道：“店内的重装工作已经差不多了，小叔叔嫌麻烦的话，这两天就可以把卡卡西桑送回来了。”

“诶？已经，已经完工了吗？”

“嗯，说起来也拖了几个月了，这段时间真是多谢小叔叔。”

“诶啊……这个，你们店里的重装工作很重要的吧可不能马虎哦？我这里没问题的勉为其难地再帮你们照顾一下他也没问题的！”

“勉为其难的话还是……”

“不不不我很乐意！你们新年之后才会重新开张吧就到时候再说吧！”

于是事情就被搁置到了年后。

 

时间总是溜得很快，尤其是年底这段日子。到了新年这一天，带土并没有去旅行，而是在家里折腾他和卡卡西的年饭。本来是想从那家小酒馆订个新年套餐之类的，但是鱼住大叔携全家外出温泉旅行，酒馆提前歇业——

是的，带土把那张抽奖抽到的套票送给了鱼住大叔。

于是有了这个他和卡卡西一起过的第一个新年。

“哇惠方卷是这么做的吗……话说是不是还要煮个荞麦面之类的？啊啊，早知道就不把票给鱼住大叔了，比起酒馆的打折卡还是现在能直接订一桌年饭来的方便啊……喂卡卡西你在听吗！”

趴在厨房外的卡卡西随意哼哼了一声算作回答。

最后带土还是折腾出了很像样的一桌子来的。他把饭菜全部端到小客厅里的被炉桌上，又拿了几罐啤酒，就跟卡卡西一起钻进了被炉里。卡卡西和往常一样飞速地解决了自己的那一份食物，然后安然地趴下看电视。带土一边喝着酒一边也盯着电视，等着看今年的红白歌会。

喝着喝着，就有点醉。醉了，就容易瞎想，比如幻想未来，或者回忆过去。

其实带土没有什么好回忆的。他对自己的过去记得并不很清，似乎成年之前的记忆都裹在一团雾中。只依稀记得，自己是个孤儿，在算是远亲的宇智波夫妇的帮扶下长大。宇智波在当地似乎是个大姓，有不少族人聚居。虽然自己也姓宇智波，但他对这个姓氏却没有什么归属感，除去那一家也甚少与其他族人来往。高中毕业后就离开了家乡，也没有去读大学，而是在成年之际看似十分不务正业地四处周游，靠打零工度日。兜兜转转，最后选择定居在这个不大不小的城市。奇妙的是，幼时对自己多有照顾的那一家的长子竟也居于此地，并在本地开了个宠物店——也因这种种缘分，独自一人度过了无数日夜的带土，身边第一次有了另一个生命的陪伴。

旗木卡卡西，这条从鼻头到尾尖都是迷，怎么看都不像是普通哈士奇的哈士奇，让带土体验到了一些从未有过的感觉。

那或许应该被形容为温暖吧，肚中存不了几笔墨的带土并不知道怎么去描述。

总之，大概，就是孤独的反义词，那一类的东西。

有时候带土会重复做一个讨厌的噩梦，梦中是一片血与火的地狱，他在巨大的愤怒与悲伤里啃噬谁的脖颈，咸腥的血液流入腹中，不断灼烧他、将他焚毁殆尽。那种可怕的痛楚会夹杂着难言的绝望沿着他的神经横冲直撞，令他在睡梦中动弹不得。他时常被这噩梦折磨整夜，早晨醒来的时候已经麻痹了右半边身体。

但是卡卡西在的时候不一样——卡卡西会用柔软的脚掌轻轻推醒他，把脑袋蹭在他怀里，毛绒绒的尾巴一甩一甩地拂过他的皮肤，像是安抚，把他从噩梦拉回现实。

带土并不是喜欢多想的人，可重复的噩梦总会令人怀疑。他有时会想是否自己上辈子是个食人鲜血的恶魔，或者吸血鬼，作恶多端遭人诅咒。

如果真是这样，在又一个多亏卡卡西才得以安然入眠的夜里带土想，卡卡西大概是上帝派来救赎他的天使。

这么讲有些夸张，但卡卡西对带土来说确实是十分特别的存在。他从未将卡卡西当作是一条宠物狗。正如他对鼬说过的，卡卡西的各种表现都十分贴近于人，而他和卡卡西的关系也不像是任何一种主人与宠物的关系。如果硬要说的话，他可能是把卡卡西当成了室友，但似乎又远不止于室友；若说是朋友，又似乎欠了一点儿意思；那么是……

家人？

和一条哈士奇是家人？

不，和卡卡西是家人。

宇智波带土，和旗木卡卡西是家人。

令他安心的、使他摆脱孤独的，家人。

所以，卡卡西不能去的地方，免费的“家庭套票”，又有什么意义呢？

 

啤酒年糕红豆汤，暖烘烘的被炉，有点吵闹的电视，醉醺醺的带土。

和一个似乎异常精神的卡卡西。

“卡卡西……你啊……最近是不是又长大了……”

“哈士奇……嗝儿……是能长这么大的吗……”

“啊，不过一开始你就不是普通的哈士奇嘛……”

“我已经差不多放弃研究你到底是什么……或者到底是谁了……”

“卡卡西……是卡卡西啊……”

“你只要是卡卡西就好了嘛……”

“嗯……最好是……就是商店街的大伙不也这么说吗……”

“带土家的卡卡西……哈哈……”

“嗯……带土家的卡卡西……”

“卡卡西……就是卡卡西啊……”

“呐……卡卡西……”

“不管多久……陪着我……好不好……”

“呼……”

喝醉的带土断断续续地嘟囔着些胡话，也不管他念叨的对象有没有在听。电视里歌赛正唱的热闹时，他却一倒头在被炉里睡了个踏实。

于是他也没有看见，被炉的另一边，一些神奇的事情的发生。

旗木卡卡西，这条不普通的哈士奇，终于展现了他最不普通的一面。

他变成了人。

“带土……”

那个几秒钟前还是一条哈士奇的银发男人这样叹息着。他身上穿着和带土一摸一样的衣服，只是脸上多了层面罩，和之前身为哈士奇时的嘴套有点异曲同工之妙。

他调整了一下姿势，学着之前带土的样子把自己缩在被炉里。他定定地看着对面睡得四仰八叉的带土，像是要把他的每一个细节都刻在心里。

“时间……提前了啊……”

仍然是叹息。

“嘛，也好。”

一个短暂的停顿。

“往后……请享受你的自由人生吧。”

微笑。起身。仿佛是告别的前奏。

“唔……”

然而某个本应熟睡的傻瓜却突然醒了过来。

可能是起夜。尿急。

“……咦？”

“……”

尴尬。

一个要走没走，一个半醒不醒。小客厅里的空气，沉默得尴尬。

“……卡卡西？”

沉默总是会被打破的。

“……”

即使另一方仍旧沉默。

“卡卡西！！难道你！！”

也挡不住打破沉默的一方灵光一闪。

“是狼人，啊不，狗人吗？！”

 

\----------------------------------------

并不存在的剧情：  
06  
卡卡西：“你再说一遍什么玩意儿？？？”


	5. 也并不是普通的宠物店

欢迎光临宇智波宠物店 的05:也并不是普通的宠物店

 

又名“听一打七讲那过去的故事”  
又又名“为什么一个只是为了讲笑话的梗会有这么冗长的背景故事”

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

“……所以，卡卡西桑就把小叔叔打晕带到这里来了？”

宇智波宠物店内室二层的小客厅里，店主宇智波鼬和神秘男子旗木卡卡西正对而坐。

他们中间躺着一个宇智波带土。

“这倒不是……带土他本身就醉得很厉害，去个厕所的功夫就自己睡着了……现在还打呼噜呢。”

“呼噜噜～～”

睡着的带土十分配合。

“……只是睡着了？”鼬伸出手掐住带土的鼻子，“以防万一。”

不知他做了什么，熟睡中胸口尚随呼吸有着起伏、打着小呼噜的带土突然完全定住，不再有一点动静。

“鼬……？”察觉到对方的不愉，卡卡西开口有些迟疑。即便在过去共事的漫长岁月里，他也极少见到对方有明显的情绪外露。

“没事。只是保证小叔叔不会又醒过来看到什么狗人之类的。”

“呃……”

“卡卡西桑。”鼬抬眼盯住卡卡西，“你知道的，宇智波的幻术对同族能起到的效果有限，何况小叔叔的抗性尤其高，想瞒住他，要扭曲的事实越少才越有把握。”

“我知道。”卡卡西避开鼬的视线看向带土，“但是事出突然，正常来说，我应该……”

卡卡西的话停住了。那颜色与发色同样浅淡的眉毛皱起来，连带紧闭的左眼上一道由眉上延伸进面罩里的细长疤痕也有了些微的扭曲。

鼬等了半晌，见他没有继续，便也低下头看着带土。他知道卡卡西在想什么。整理记忆、排查疏漏，然后推断真相，要想明白今天这点异常的原因不是什么难事。想必卡卡西早已理清个中缘由——他不说下去，无非是无法亲口承认。

你动摇了，鼬想，但你仍然坚持瞒着他承担一切。你也是，小叔叔也是，还有……

鼬的脑海中不可抑止地浮现起了某人的脸，想起他笑着说，“如果是朋友的话，不要阻止我”。

明知道被留下来的人有多痛苦，还是一厢情愿地认为可以靠牺牲自己让别人幸福。

“小叔叔坠入人间界的时候，只剩一点虚弱的魂火，如果不是卡卡西桑倾力相救，大概早已回归母神的怀抱了。”

“不，那是……”

卡卡西想说什么，鼬却打断了他。

“但是，正因为救他的是你，小叔叔的复活惊动了那位大人。如果被那位大人带走，小叔叔将再次葬身黑暗。”

“……”

鼬不用抬头也想得到卡卡西的神情——自责、懊悔、认为一切都是自己的过错，如同过去他每一次陷入回忆时的样子。

“于是你决定代替他去走那条只会通往毁灭的路。”

总是如此。或许我们都一样，总是想独自承担，忽略身边的人。

“你说服了那位大人，然后找到身处人间界的我封印了他的记忆。你让他以普通人类的身份活着，一面修养自身一面等待时机回到他身边，伺机达成那个条件，并慢慢取回你的力量。”

“不过，这本应是个很花时间的过程。”

“你救他的时候，几乎被他吞噬了所有的力量，以至于修养了那么久也只能凝聚成兽形的灵体；为了不破坏他身体的稳定，你打算守在他身边慢慢回收自己的力量，少则三年多则五年，然后再以犬类的自然死亡作为掩饰离开。剩下的事，与他同族的我自然会料理好。”

“但是今晚，不过半年时间，你却突然取回了全部力量，以这个形态拖着小叔叔出现在我面前。”

“鼬……别说了。”

“不要逃避。”鼬的目光再次指向卡卡西，“卡卡西桑，不要逃避。为什么你的力量突然回流，小叔叔的身体看上去却没有受到影响？你带他来我这里，除了保证封印他记忆的幻术不会失效之外，不就是想确认这一点吗？”

卡卡西盘膝而坐的身形看上去又塌陷了一些。

“只有一种可能。”

“情感对等，心意相通。你们产生了灵魂共鸣。你们几乎成为一体。所以他体内属于你的力量才会瞬间归位恢复稳定，而你为了代替他所需要的那个条件也得到了完善。”

“这也意味着另一件事——我只封印了他的记忆，并不会影响他的感情。也就是说，他从来不认为那是你的错，一切都是他自己的选择，是他的心意。他不可能接受这样得来的人生，不可能接受这样的分离。”

“即便如此，你还是要舍他而去吗？”

卡卡西笑了。

尽管大半的脸都用面罩遮住，仍然可以从他的双眼看到——那双眼睛弯成月牙，有点儿无奈，有点儿释然的笑意。佐以往事，鼬从那笑意里尝出许多复杂的意味，以及苦。

茶一样清淡的，却无法期待回甘的苦。

“鼬……谢谢你。但是，这也是我的决定，我的选择。”

卡卡西看向鼬。他的身体挺直了些，这是他今晚第一次直视鼬的眼睛。

“为什么呢？你们已经……你们还有其他选择的。”

为什么不能共同承担呢？

“但这是最好的选择。”卡卡西的视线回到了带土身上，“对他最好的选择。”

“他不会这么认为的。”

“所以拜托了，鼬。”卡卡西这样说道，“我走之后，永远不要让他记起过去。”

永远不要，让他记起我的存在。

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------  
并不存在的剧情：  
07  
睡梦中无辜被躺尸的带土：“唔……”  
动、动不了？？传、传说中的鬼压床？！QAQ 卡卡西救命！！

08  
鼬：“也就是说，你们早已是你中有我我中有你的关系了。”

卡卡西：“鼬，等等，你这个说法有哪里不对……”


	6. 鱼叔叔是个好叔叔崽卡卡是个好崽崽

欢迎光临宇智波宠物店 的06:鱼叔叔是个好叔叔崽卡卡是个好崽崽

 

宇智波带土久违地做了那个噩梦。

其实一开始并不是噩梦。他本来对今晚的梦境还挺满意的：他家的卡卡西突然变成了人，穿着和自己身上一样的衣服，一脑袋银毛炸开潇洒不羁，脸上的黑面罩也挡不住的帅气外露，简直仅次于他带土大爷。带土大爷十分欢喜，他家的卡卡西果然不是一条简单的哈士奇。他问你是不是传说中的狗人，还是上帝派来拯救我的天使？卡卡西说我不是狗人我是狼人，是你上辈子的战友，天使是我们的敌对势力，你是魔界最强大的吸血鬼是我们的英雄，我们曾经并肩战斗，我来带你回去。于是带土满怀期待地问那你会不会一直陪伴在我身边，不离不弃？

那当然，我始终是你最忠诚的伙伴与最亲密的家人，不离不弃。卡卡西彬彬有礼地向他伸出手，不过现在情况紧急，虽然是新年夜，但是你愿意和我一起去拯救世界吗，我的英雄？

这真是大龄单身男青年宇智波带土最喜欢的邪道漫画展开。他把手伸向卡卡西，眼看就要与对方共赴战场大杀四方。突然一阵尿意袭来，于是他转头去了厕所，说卡卡西你等我一下我去去就回。

然后剧情突然急转直下，那个附骨之蛆一样的噩梦在黑暗里无缝衔接了进来，简直像是蓄谋已久。

拜托，尿急能怪我吗？带土心有不忿，我可是一个人干了四罐啤酒！生理需求，至于这么玩儿我？

可他左右不了梦境。正如他左右不了别的。

他就这样再次陷入熟悉的血与火，悲伤与愤恨，一如往昔。

只是，梦境走到尽头，时间却停住了。他仿佛被禁锢在世界边缘，动弹不得。

奇怪，带土想。他在一片黑暗中茫然四顾，不知所措。

我怎么还不醒呢？

没有光，没有声音，没有气味。他被隔绝在世界之外。

对了，卡卡西……卡卡西会叫醒我的。

卡卡西……

你在……哪呢……

 

与此同时，宇智波宠物店地下室里，旗木卡卡西发出一声感叹。

“之前你跟他说要装修……这几乎是重建了吧。”

之前卡卡西来时尚算窄小的地下室不知扩大了几倍，原本的陈设统统不见，取而代之的是各式鱼缸，游动着五彩斑斓的观赏鱼或是有虾蟹一类的水生动物在活动，各自打着适宜的光。甚至有一面墙干脆就是玻璃的，一个大型鱼缸的一部分，隐隐泛着水光，一时搞不清有多大——只是里面空空如也。

“规模再大一点就可以直接改名宇智波水族馆了。”

鼬没有答话，倒是旁边一个蓝色皮肤长了一张鲨鱼脸的高个子男人对这个话题挺感兴趣：

“哎呀呀，如果鼬先生需要的话也不是什么难事，愿意效力的家伙可多的是哩。”

“鬼鲛。”鼬对着那个高个子略一点头，“辛苦了。”

“哪里。鼬先生来看这个小鬼？”被称作鬼鲛的人指向那面玻璃墙。

“嗯，麻烦你了。”

于是鬼鲛走到玻璃墙前，屈指一弹。一道奇异的波纹扩散开，那玻璃墙附近显出一个透明的人形来。他似乎被鬼鲛刚刚的举动弄得晕头转向，没头苍蝇似的贴着缸壁游了两圈儿。卡卡西这才看清那人——那个生物，他有一条鱼尾。

一条人鱼。

“他是水月。”鼬说道，“大蛇丸的手下。”

“大蛇丸？”卡卡西有些惊讶，“他在人间界？”

“不能确定，他隐藏得很好。但是这孩子应该知道点什么，我想……”

“呜哇啊！！鬼鲛前辈，看在同族的份上能不能温柔一些啊！”

鼬的话被鱼缸里终于回过神来的水月打断了。他和卡卡西同时看向那边，那个吵闹的人鱼正大声地对鬼鲛抱怨着。

“嘿，真是顽皮的孩子。”鬼鲛笑嘻嘻地退到一边，“比起同族，我跟你应该算是天敌才对吧？在这里还是乖一点比较好喔。”

“啥……哇！宇智波鼬！”水月像是刚发现鼬在这里，先是惊得退了退，又游回来凑到玻璃墙边儿。“这个戴面罩的又是谁？先说好喔，虽然你抓到了我，但是我对你宣扬的那些不感兴趣。”说着他又往后退了一点儿，“我可不会轻易屈服的。”

“那些不重要。”鼬说道，“鬼灯水月，你曾经是大蛇丸的手下吧。”

“是…又怎么样?”水月双手交叉在胸前，“你想找他啊？但是我早八百年就不是他的手下了，不知道他在哪里喔。”

“不需要找他。”鼬定定地看向水月，“我想你应该知道，他藏匿三神器的地方。”

卡卡西有些意外地看向鼬，心道原来如此。那几样东西对如今的卡卡西十分重要，他也曾遍寻各地，却一直没有线索，想来早已被大蛇丸抢了先。怪不得鼬要拉着自己来看这个孩子。

水月沉默了一下，似乎是在考量其中利弊。

“告诉你的话，能放了我？”

“只要你能帮我们找到。”

 

 

从地下室出来，鼬带着卡卡西去了另一个地方。

“那几样东西交给鬼鲛去办就好。我想先请卡卡西桑来看另一样东西。”

他们走进一间简单的小屋。屋内没有任何多余的陈设，只有一条长案，一柄长剑横架其上。那把剑看上去十分朴素，剑鞘通体乌黑，剑柄上也没有任何装饰或者纹路，除了真的很长，看上去并没有什么引人注目的地方。

“这是……”卡卡西猜到了什么，“十拳剑？”

如果带土在这里，一定会觉得卡卡西是在瞎说——十拳剑，神话传说里斩神的宝剑，如今只在各种游戏漫画里斩妖除魔。

“是的。”鼬答道，“除了三位大神，只有宇智波或相应命格的人才能唤醒它。它应该可以验证卡卡西桑现在是否可以代替小叔叔。”

卡卡西点点头。他上前取下那柄长剑，平稳地横于膝上。

希望不会出什么差错，他暗暗地想。

他开始缓缓地拔剑——这个过程异常地顺利。长剑如同任何一柄普通的剑一样被拔了出来，剑身闪着暗而淡的光，内敛又令人胆寒。

卡卡西看向鼬。

“看来没问题。”鼬微一颌首，“否则也拔不出来。接下来你准备怎么做？”

卡卡西轻轻翻转着手中的长剑，看着自己的影子随着剑身向另一面折去。他有一点走神。那剑上的影子很清晰，却看不出情绪。

正待卡卡西反应过来要回话时，异变突生——一道白光自剑刃激射而出，直直劈向了卡卡西！

“小心！”

鼬的提醒晚了一步，长剑喀锵一声砸在地上，而卡卡西不防之下已是倒翻了出去。

“卡卡西桑！？”

“唔……我没事……”卡卡西挣扎着坐起来，“奇怪……衣服坏了吗？”

怎么袖子拖得这么长？

他抬脸看到鼬的神色不对，莫名问道：“鼬？你那是什么表情？”

“卡卡西桑。”鼬斟酌了一下，“你……变小了。”

“什么……嗯？这是怎么回事！？”

卡卡西看着身上那件明显过大的套头衫，愣了一会儿反应过来——他变成了幼儿体型。

“这种事也是有可能的……”鼬看着小孩子模样的卡卡西一脸嫌弃地扯着自己身上那件跟带土一模一样的衣服，“可能是因为之前小叔叔的缘故，卡卡西桑的灵魂有一点分裂的倾向，也许是因为被十拳剑的剑光刺激到……”

然而面前的小鬼头明显没有在听。他拧着眉毛和身上的大号套头衫做着斗争，费劲吧啦地把手从袖子里伸出来。宽大的袖子在纤细的小胳膊上堆起几层，他又撕扯了几番，终于给自己变出一身合适的衣服——当然跟之前带土那一款完全不一样了。

还有大小合适的面罩。

“……不但形态变了连气质都不太一样了。”鼬作出结论。

他看着眼前的小孩子，银色的炸毛跟卡卡西一摸一样，虽然没有左眼上的疤，稚嫩的五官中也依稀可以辨出卡卡西的轮廓来。只是那张小脸上却写着与那个会弯着眼微笑的前辈完全不同的神情，更容易让人联想到什么很神气的小动物……比如一只很神气的小刺猬。

“你现在，是谁呢？”鼬这么问道。

他的问话让小孩儿怔了一下，小脸上慢慢浮现出一种很沧桑又疲惫的神色，渐渐与之前的卡卡西重合。

“旗木卡卡西。”那压低了也不过是少年音色的童声响起，“我是旗木卡卡西。这一点不会变。”

小孩儿又在原地坐下，看着鼬说：“我的目的也不会变。”

“……但你这种不稳定的状态，显然达不到目的。”

“解铃还须系铃人。”小小的卡卡西皱着眉，“我需要继续待在带土身边才有可能恢复。”

“我可以安排。”鼬说道，“但是‘卡卡西’怎么办？一条哈士奇总不能凭空消失了。”

卡卡西想了想，“交给我吧。”

 

 

第二天。

带土看着眼前一点都不可爱的小毛孩子和自己家懒洋洋的哈士奇，内心活动难以言喻。

“事情就是这样了。所以可以把鹿惊拜托给小叔叔吗。”

……

大侄子。

身为长辈的带土心情复杂地想。

我觉得你就完全没打算说个问句。

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------

并不存在的剧情：

09:  
突然爽梦转噩梦的带土：嘤嘤嘤，说好的不离不弃呢，卡卡西你这个大屁眼子！

 

10:  
“带土这个笨蛋，这是什么审美。”

卡卡西小朋友扯着那件快要拖到地上的套头衫，尤其是上面印的“OK”两个字母，嫌弃道。


	7. 似乎没什么特别的小孩儿

欢迎光临宇智波宠物店 的07:似乎没什么特别的小孩儿

新年后的第一天，有人参拜排队到天亮，有人窝在家里誓死不离被炉，现充们约会放闪秀恩爱成双成对。而大龄单身男青年宇智波带土，站在四处是成双成对的情侣的市内繁华地段，他也成双成对了。

虽然和他成双成对的……是个不足一米高的小豆丁。

两三个小时前，宇智波带土在这个标志着新的一年开始的美好早晨醒来，一脸茫然地发现被子不是自家的被子，天花板不是自家的天花板。直到宇智波鼬来敲门叫他，他才在宿醉般的头痛中反应过来，自己是在鼬家宠物店二层的客房。

倒也不是第一次在鼬这里过夜。带土晃晃悠悠地从被窝里爬出来，循着记忆去洗漱。待他坐到餐桌旁时，发现以往空着的桌对面多了个小孩儿，细小的身子端正地坐在鼬平常不会用到的高脚凳子上，像棵泡了水格外精神的豆芽菜。

还是银色头发戴着奇怪面罩的豆芽菜。

“早上好。”豆芽菜很有礼貌，抱着喝空的牛奶杯子规矩地向带土问好。带土的脑子还是一团浆糊，尚且在“我怎么会在鼬这里”和“感觉做了什么很不好的梦”等问题里挣扎，完全没有空余对其他事情作出反应，比如对面的豆芽刚刚好像隔着面罩喝掉了一杯牛奶。于是他愣了一愣，才呆呼呼地给豆芽菜回了个好。

然后他发现自己仿佛被这颗豆芽菜嫌弃了。

其实人家小孩儿也没做啥，只是抱着杯子定定地瞅着他而已。但是带土就是觉得这小模样有种既视感，让他想起手忙脚乱的早上替他从一堆衣服里翻出工作卡的卡卡西。

对了，卡卡西！他在鼬这里，那卡卡西在哪儿？

“汪。”

“……嗯？”

带土回过头，看见一大只白狗蹲在自己身后，戴着黑色嘴套，眼神懒散。

“……卡卡西?”

“汪。”

这一声叫得十分敷衍。

“你是卡卡西？你是卡卡西吗？不不不你怎么了，卡卡西从来都不叫的？你真是我家的卡卡西？你……”

“小叔叔早上好。”从厨房出来的鼬让带土的问句出现了停歇——主要是他手上泛出腻人甜香的红豆汤产生了该效果。

“啊，鼬，早……话说我为什么会在你家！”眼神追着红豆汤被放到桌上的带土突然想起了正事。

“……小叔叔，酒醒了？”

“呃……我……”

带土想说我没喝醉四罐啤酒怎么会醉，然而宿醉后遗症般的身体反应和身处鼬家的事实让他有些心虚。

“你喝醉了，就拖着卡卡西跑到我这里来了。”鼬的表情分外正直。

“啊，是、是这样吗哈哈，抱歉给你添麻烦了鼬……啊那什么啊这个小孩儿是怎么回事以前没见过？”

“……”鼬料到了这个人会心虚，倒是没料到这个人如此心虚。但是他乐得省事，于是借带土胡乱转开的话题顺坡下驴：“这是我一个朋友家的孩子，他叫鹿惊。正好想跟小叔叔谈谈，关于这孩子……”

如此这般这般如此。

“事情就是这样了。所以可以把鹿惊拜托给小叔叔吗。”

“……”

带土觉得这个情景似曾相识。他着实很想说些什么，然而鉴于自己还另有目的，只好把脑中的弹幕暂时按下。

“这有些……鼬你知道的，我完全没有照顾小孩子的经验嘛哈哈。比起这个，关于卡卡西我想和你商量一下……能不能把卡卡西给我呢？”

“这……”

“当然钱的问题好说，你们是宠物店嘛。”

“钱倒不是问题。”鼬斟酌了一下，“我能先问问为什么吗？”

“啊呀呀……”带土抓了抓后脑勺，有些不好意思的样子，“确实开始我也完全没有这种想法……但是，怎么说呢，这段时间虽然是你把卡卡西托管在我这里，但其实是卡卡西一直陪着我才对。有卡卡西在身边的日子真的非常开心……我想对我来说他已经是非常重要的家人了。”

“非常重要的家人啊……”鼬若有所思地看向旁边被他称作“鹿惊”的小孩儿。小“鹿惊”察觉到他意味深长的目光，原本专注地盯着带土的视线收了回来，默默地别开了脸。

“嗯……我了解小叔叔的心意了。”鼬再次开口时说道，“不过这个其实不是由我决定的。卡卡西他在我们店里也算是比较特殊的一员，关于他的去向，选择权其实一直握在他自己的手里。”

“诶？”

“也就是说，除了之前必须寄住在小叔叔家那样的情况，由他自己选择有缘的主人。”鼬说着转向蹲在一旁的“卡卡西”：“卡卡西愿意让小叔叔成为主人吗？”

“也也也也不是说主人啦！”带土看着“卡卡西”莫名有些紧张，“家人，家人！像之前一样和我住在一起！”说着他对眼前的狗子发出了“请务必务必和我住”的眼神攻势，看样子完全没怀疑过身为一条狗他的“卡卡西”是否能听懂他的话或是看懂他的眼神。

在带土炯炯有神的注视下，“卡卡西”站了起来，慢腾腾地……晃悠到了小鹿惊的身后，坐下了。

啊哩。

“哎呀……看来卡卡西觉得和小叔叔的缘分未到呢。小叔叔，你看……”

“卡、卡卡西……”鼬的话没有说完，带土已经是一副无法接受的样子，“你,你不要我了吗……”

“小叔叔……”

“你你你……我们抱也抱过了亲也亲过了你怎么可以抛弃我！！！”

“……”鼬顿时沉默了。带土几乎是带着哭腔的这句控诉实在信息量巨大他需要反应时间。

“什什什什么说什么呢你这个肮脏的大人！才没有呢好吗！”

“怎么没有！明明就有！！你……咦？”带土冷静了一下，看着桌对面儿脸红到耳尖的小毛孩子。这小孩刚才一直很乖巧地坐在那里，也不插话也不闹腾，怎么突然跟只炸了毛的刺猬一样？

“你这小鬼反应这么大干什么？”

“我我……”小孩儿模样实为卡卡西本尊的鹿惊一时语塞，但他很快意识到自己如今的优势：“总、总之我……卡卡西绝对没有和你亲过！我说没有就没有！！！”

他是小孩，他不讲理。

“什么？！你这小鬼……”

“小叔叔，”鼬终于反应过来，“鹿惊才五岁……”

“五岁怎么了五岁了不起吗！……等等他五岁？”带土把鼬扯到一旁，“这哪里有五岁我在幼儿园帮过忙的你可别骗我！他有一米，不，能超过半米吗？个子这么小像棵豆芽菜一样！”

“这个……毕竟是小孩子……”

趁着那边大人们嘀嘀咕咕，这边鹿惊也借着高脚凳搂住了“卡卡西”的脖子：“帕克你搞什么！”

突然被契约者找来扮宠物狗的帕克觉得自己没啥问题：“不让他养不就不用这么麻烦了。”

“不那会更麻烦的……总之先顺着他！”

 

于是，经历了最初的混乱之后，宇智波带土先生终于和畑鹿惊小朋友达成友好会晤携手回家……当然，是和“卡卡西”一起。

鼬站在店门口静静望着他们离开，一只乌鸦飞出来，轻轻地落在了他的肩膀上。

“小鼬？遇到开心的事了？”一个声音响起，听不出来处。

“没有，只是觉得……那个人真是始终没有变过啊。”

 

\------------------------------------------

并不存在的剧情

 

11:  
卡卡西：虽然说是哈士奇但其实就是我本体的样子

卡卡西：不还要比正常的狗再大点儿

卡卡西：再大点儿

卡卡西：咳，确实已经大很多了但还是…再大点儿

卡卡西：还有嘴套也加上

卡卡西：不吃狗粮，吃他做的食物，不吃甜的，不掉毛，不……

帕克：所以他到底是为什么会相信你是条哈士奇的？？？？

 

12:  
卡卡西：还有晚上被他抱着睡觉

帕克：我要撕契约。

 

13:  
带土：我们抱也抱过亲也亲过了你怎么可以下床无情

(´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)/……

鼬&帕克：没想到你是这样的卡卡西(桑)。

卡卡西：我不是我没有！

 

带土：你无情你无耻你无理取闹！

鼬&帕克：无情无耻无理取闹呢。

卡卡西：我不是……我没有……

 

14:  
土哥一回头看到，一大只白狗……emmm一只狗大白……emmm一只大白狗……  
emmmm………………  
还是一大只白狗吧  
不，还是一只大白狗？  
不不不……啧……  
(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
【我卡文的原因。


	8. 兔耳朵和兔尾巴其实很可爱啊

欢迎光临宇智波宠物店 的08:兔耳朵和兔尾巴其实很可爱啊

 

时间回到现在。

其实带土还是没搞明白，本来只是打算把卡卡西带回家的自己是怎么又多领了个小孩子回来。自己的大侄子一向有一种迷一样的说服力，像这样不知不觉就答应了什么的情况似乎也不是第一次出现。不过，鼬是个很厉害做事又很有分寸的人，事实证明答应过的事情并没有出现过会令他后悔的情况——比如答应他照顾卡卡西。

所以，虽然自己对照顾小孩子什么的完全没有经验，但是既然鼬把这个小鬼拜托给自己，大概心里也是有数的吧？

当然放心归放心，该解决的问题还是要解决。鼬的装修工程出现了差错，几个房间出现了大面积漏水，其中就包括鹿惊的房间——据说情况“惨不忍睹”。连那个鼬都会用这种修辞，看来情况确实不妙。小孩儿的衣服全部泡水没法再穿，于是带土的第一项任务，就是带着鹿惊来买衣服。

新年假期里的市中心仍然热闹。带土领着鹿惊站在某商场入口，有一些些迷茫。

虽然他对穿着品味方面还是小有信心的，然而童装却是绝对的知识盲区。犹豫了半天，带土领着鹿惊随便挑了童装区的一间店走了进去，把小孩一举：“请给这孩子挑两身衣服。”

突然被一个举高高的鹿惊发出了抗议：“放我下来啊混蛋！已经是个大叔了能不能稳重点！”

带土大叔无言以对。个子小小动作却灵活得像个成年人的鹿惊挣扎着从他的魔爪里跳出来，自己走到围观的导购小姐姐面前：“您好，请帮我挑当季的合适衣服。”

导购小姐姐：“……”

再奇怪的顾客也无法击败导购小姐姐超群的职业素养，就算眼前的小顾客带着奇怪的面罩从头到脚散发着“我不一般”的信息：“好的小弟弟，请跟我来。”

被嫌弃的带土大叔无所事事地在店里瞎逛，东瞧西看地晃来晃去。这边小鹿惊试了几件衣服，撇了眼导购小姐姐的表情，决定还是做做样子。

“姐姐，这件大了，有小一点的吗？”

“啊……好……不过……”

“我去给那个大叔看一下。”

导购小姐姐看着小孩儿的背影，纠结了一下，还是选择不纠结，去库房找衣服了。

而鹿惊这边走出来转了一圈，愣是没见到带土的影子。正疑惑之际，突然一个黑影从上方笼罩了他，然后他就被一坨布料套了个瓷实。

“嘿嘿嘿来试试这件，我觉得肯定适合你。”

是带土。他把一件不知道从哪里找到帽衫套在了鹿惊身上，然后一把将鹿惊小小的身子捞到自己的膝盖上开始整理。认出来人是带土，鹿惊倒也没怎么拒绝，由着他折腾了。直到带土抱着他走到镜子前十分得意地说：“你看我就知道肯定适合你。”

“你给我穿的什么啊？！”

他在带土手上剧烈地挣扎起来，一只手往背后下摆处抓去——那里有一团毛绒绒的小尾巴。这件帽衫的帽子顶上，还垂下来两只同样毛绒绒的兔子耳朵。其实都是很普通的童装元素，然而披着小鹿惊外皮的卡卡西感到分外羞耻。

“明明很可爱……”又被嫌弃了的带土大叔有点小伤心。

“可爱个鬼啊快放我下来！”鹿惊挣扎得更剧烈了。

然而这次带土的手很稳。他从腋下的位置举着小鹿惊，力道不轻不重刚好不会让他轻易摆脱，像举着只猫一样。不过他左看右看，总觉得哪里有点奇怪。这件纯白的帽衫大小还算合适，下摆刚好盖住鹿惊的小屁股，袖子有点长但是挽一挽也不妨事，帽子的大小也算是无可挑剔——

“小小年纪戴什么面罩啊摘掉摘掉！”发现关键所在的带土说着就上了手。被摁回带土膝盖上的鹿惊奋力反抗，奈何带土人高马大，这根本不是一场公平的战斗。

“呲啦——”

鹿惊小朋友的迷之黑面罩，卒。

“啊呀……抱歉……”

自知闯祸的带土大叔不由得松开了鹿惊。鹿惊却不挣扎了。他没有立刻从带土的腿上跳下来，反而静静地坐在那里，自己扯掉了撕破的面罩。因为他低着头，带土看不到他的脸，只觉得气氛十分压抑。

“呃……那什么……虽然我觉得小孩子戴面罩很奇怪不如不带但是确实错的是我要不一会儿我们去给你重新买一个……哈哈……哈……”

鹿惊没理他，而是在他的腿上，稳稳地，站了起来。

带土顿时觉得这颗豆芽菜长高了十八米。

“你这家伙……真的是个成年人吗……”鹿惊此刻占领了高地(带土的大腿)，居高临下地俯视着带土。

带土被他散发的黑气搞得有些怕怕的。

“那……那个啊，鹿惊，鹿惊酱，其实你有没有想过不戴面罩呢哈哈哈，你看我都不知道你长得还蛮可爱的嘛…哎呀嘴角还有颗痣呢……”

“嗯？”鹿惊下意识地用手去摸脸，虽然这个动作因为袖子太长导致碰到脸颊的是袖子的一部分，“你……没有想起来点什么？”

“我……我应该想起来点什么吗？”

“……”鹿惊俯视着带土，一言不发。

带土举着双手做投降状，并不知道自己应该想起来些什么，只觉得小孩子什么的果然难搞。

“算了。”鹿惊从带土腿上跳下来。

“啊……？算了？”

“面罩，算了。”鹿惊看着镜子里的自己，扯了扯帽子上垂下来的兔子耳朵，“还有这件衣服也不要，太蠢了。”

“诶——?”带土一脸遗憾，他真的觉得那衣服很可爱来着。

“啊呀小弟弟，这件很可爱呢。”

正这时候，导购小姐姐找了小号的衣服回来了，对那件兔子衫发出了真诚的赞美，成功让鹿惊停下了往下脱衣服的动作。

“谢、谢谢您。”鹿惊僵住了。他的样子像是有点害羞得不知所措，用敬语道着谢,小手不自在地揪着屁股上的兔子尾巴。礼貌、礼貌！他在心里用刻板的规矩提醒自己，强忍着当场把这件蠢兮兮的兔子衫扒下来的冲动。

最后带土买下了鹿惊试好的所有衣服，包括那件毛绒绒的兔子衫。

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

并不存在的剧情

15:  
帕克：居然坏了？我一直以为那是你的本体。  
卡卡西·鹿惊·没有面罩mode：闭嘴……

 

16:  
导购小姐姐：其实我主要是想夸一下脸…当然衣服也……！

 

17:  
带土：你在我腿上站了辣么久难道就是为了俯视我？

鹿惊：一直仰着头很累的。


	9. 新的一年请多关照啊

欢迎光临宇智波宠物店 的09:新的一年请多关照啊

 

回去的路上，带土右手拎着购物袋，左手拉着鹿惊，让他走在里侧。鹿惊任他拉着手，低头看路或者偏过头看别的，始终一言不发。带土不时瞄他一眼，总觉得这沉默的气氛十分尴尬，而且这小孩儿看上去有点气鼓鼓的，果然还是在生气吗？

“那个啊……兔子耳朵，那么讨厌的吗？”

“……也没有。”其实卡卡西也在反省自己的反应是不是有点大，鼬说的对，灵魂的不稳定确实让自己变得奇怪了……像个真的五岁小孩似的。

“那……果然是因为面罩在生气吗？”

“不是。那种东西……阿嚏！”一阵冷风吹得小鹿惊禁不住打了个喷嚏。毕竟是冬天，总归是有些冷的。

原来人类形态的自己鼻子还是很敏感……小鹿惊拿袖子搓了搓通红的小鼻子，有些走神。

突然眼前被什么东西遮住了。他回过神来，那东西已经被好好的系在了自己的脖子上——是一条围巾。原来带土在他走神的时候停了下来，把自己的围巾解下来给了他。

“这个很暖和吧。”带土蹲着，揉了揉鹿惊的小脑袋，笑的很开心的样子。

“唔……嗯……”那确实是一条很暖和的围巾。深绿色的，厚实又宽大，绕着小鹿惊的脖子围了几圈，一直堆到鼻子上方，在脑后打了个结。

非常的……暖和。

“你那个……面罩啊，好像还挺难买的。这个送你，冬天嘛，先用这个吧。”

“……面罩，不用了。”鹿惊两只手从袖子里露出来，抚着脖子上的围巾。那围巾是羊毛的，手感很好。“这个就可以。谢谢。”

“喔……你喜欢就好……啊！”

带土突然噌地一下站起来，吓了鹿惊一跳：“怎么了？”

“鹿惊！”带土指着岔路的一边，“我们去参拜吧！”

“……参拜？”

“新年参拜啊新年参拜！今天是新年第一天啊！”

“……哈？”鹿惊顺着带土指的方向看去。那是一条上山的路，看路牌，山上有间神社，只是没什么人去的样子。

“机会难得！”带土看起来很兴奋，“也给你租一套和服吧！我们穿和服！去许愿去求签！”

“你在开玩笑吗。”鹿惊说，“就算有那样的店，那种东西你会穿吗？”

“呃……”带土一噎，但是这种时候怎么能怂，“会！怎么不会！那边就有店我穿给你看……！”船到桥头自然直，再怎么说也是衣服，应该没有什么难度吧？带土压下一丝丝心虚，拉起鹿惊往街对面的店铺跑去。

然而担心是多余的。这家店的服务十分周到，不止出租和服，还帮忙穿戴和挑选配饰，甚至还有快照服务。

“啊！拍照！我们也来拍吧！”

带土挑了一套浅灰色的着物和深色羽织，看起来比平常稳重多了——仅限于他刚换好衣服在镜子前一动不动，看似深沉实则暗戳戳地感叹自己真帅的时候；而鹿惊则是老板娘给挑的，纯白的着物和纯黑的中羽织。这种鲜明的配色把个子小小的鹿惊也衬托出了几分帅气，也真亏这家小店能有这么小号的衣服。

两人干脆把东西全部寄放在店里——除了那条围巾，临出门的时候又被带土抽出来绕在鹿惊的脖子上——然后手拉手往山上走去。上山的台阶又细又窄，带土配合着小鹿惊的步子一级一级地向上走，倒似乎没了之前那种急切的样子。

“嗳，小鹿惊。”他突然说，“你的家人以前带你去参拜过吗？”

“……没有。没什么……机会。”

“这样啊。那，鹿惊就跟我一样了哦。我们都是第一次呢。”

“你……以前没有参拜过吗。”

“啊啊……一个人嘛。在家里窝在被炉里看电视或者睡觉就够了。反正是一个人啊。”

“……这样啊。”

他们进了山顶的神社。人不多，所以不需要花时间排队。摇铃许愿的时候，鹿惊什么都没做。他始终在看着旁边的带土。带土很认真地闭上眼睛，嘴里念念有词地，许了什么很啰嗦的愿望。

求签的时候，带土也是念念有词了好半天，什么“人生第一次求签一定要是个好签菩萨佛祖圣母玛利亚保佑”之类。然后他小心翼翼地拆开手里的签，上面赫然写着——

大凶。

等带土哭唧唧地把那张写着大凶的签绑到了神树上，他才又想起来去看鹿惊的签。然而鹿惊已经把签叠好收了起来。

“小吉。”鹿惊说。

往回走的时候，带土问鹿惊许了什么愿。鹿惊没有回答，而是反问他，你许了什么愿呢？

“啊，我啊，我希望自己可以照顾好你。”带土有点不好意思地挠挠头，“老实说我一直都是一个人过，没什么经验的……不过放心吧！已经许好愿了！”

“喔……”鹿惊有点不知道说什么，“谢谢……”

“还有啊。”带土接着说，“我希望卡卡西可以一直——陪在我身边。”

“你……这么喜欢它？”

“是‘他’喔。”带土笑着说，“虽然今天早上他有点奇怪。卡卡西不是一般的宠物喔，他很厉害的。而且他啊，对我来说是非常重要的家人。我希望神明大人能保佑他，活得越久越好。”

“可是……”鹿惊有些急切地仰头去看带土，然后又低下头去，“可是它……他，早晚……”

“我知道。”带土揉了揉鹿惊，拇指在他额前划过，像是安抚，“但是我相信他。即使他真的不在了，我也会一直记得他的。一直。”

“因为他是我家的卡卡西。”

“……是吗。”

后来他们沉默着走下了山，回到店里退还了和服又取回了东西。时至黄昏，夕阳把二人牵着手的影子拖得老长。在天完全黑下去之前，带土首先打破了沉默。

“咳……那个什么。总之看样子你还要在我家待很久……我一定会照顾好你的！”

他蹲下来，对鹿惊伸出手。

“新的一年请多关照吧，小鹿惊。”

鹿惊看到带土脸上的笑，灿烂的，明丽的，阳光一样。

他想起过去的一些日子里，那个少年黑亮的眼瞳里也曾倒映着这般光彩，说着相似的话。

“从今往后，我带土大爷会照顾你的！来叫声带土哥哥听呀！”

啊啊，他想，带土你这家伙，太狡猾了啊。

小小的手伸出来，堪堪捉住带土的半只手掌，随即被那只大手包裹了起来，温柔而暖。

“是……今后……请多关照……”

他低下头，任凭带土拉起他向前。他把脸彻底埋进那条过分宽大的围巾里，把余下的声音也挡了挡，嗡嗡的有些模糊。

“……带土……哥。”

“嗯？什么？”带土拉着他，似乎没听清。

“没什么。”鹿惊把脸伸出来，又埋了一半回去，“我饿了，晚上吃什么？”

“啊呀……吃什么呢……”

在带土无忧无虑的视线之外，鹿惊像是把情绪都藏进了围巾里。

今后……大概不会太久吧。他想。

我竟然……动摇到这种地步吗。

太狡猾了啊，混蛋。

 

 

tbc

\----------------------------------------

并不存在的剧情

18:

卡卡西·鹿惊没有面罩炸毛mode：兔子耳朵真的很蠢！

 

19:

带土：真的是小吉？

鹿惊：小吉。

说着移开了视线。


	10. 这么小的崽如何才能让人放心

欢迎光临宇智波宠物店 的10:这么小的崽如何才能让人放心

 

 

“你真的确定自己一个人在家里没问题吗……”

带土看着餐桌对面的小男孩。新年第一天领着这个孩子回家后，他很快意识到带小孩并没有自己想象中那么简单。最大的问题是，身为一个四处打工的单身汉，新年假期一过他就不可能再在家里当全职保姆。他看起来只有两种选择：让鹿惊一个人留在家里，或者让他跟着自己去打工的地方。只是这两种方案似乎都存在不妥之处。为此带土窝在暖炉里焦虑了两天，两者之间他更倾向于后者，毕竟放在自己眼皮子底下还是安心些。

然而他所担心的对象却丝毫不急。此时此刻，对方正坐在对面他特意买的儿童椅上，抱着一大杯牛奶喝得起劲儿，并在刚刚再次否决了自己带着他去打工的提议。

带土问过鼬，鼬的意思却与这孩子相同。

“鹿惊是个很乖的孩子，小叔叔不用担心。”电话里鼬是这么说的。

可他只是个五岁的小孩子！带土心想。

……而且是个矮到还没有椅子高的五岁小孩子。

带土忧心忡忡。

“没问题的，我很乖的。”鹿惊喝完了牛奶放下杯子，抽出一张纸巾擦了擦嘴，“况且我也不是一个人——他不是陪着我呢么。”

带土顺着鹿惊所指看去。他家的卡卡西趴在桌边，似乎意识到自己被点名，抬起头懒懒地哼了一声。

 

“卡卡西……可是……”

“你是不是该抓紧时间准备出发了。”

“啊？哦，时间还早。”带土看了眼表，“说真的，我还是觉得留你在家里不放心。”

“试过就能放心了。”鹿惊从椅子上跳下，跑到被炉旁边把带土乱扔的外套和背包拿了过来，“就算时间还早以防万一还是抓紧出门吧。”

带土舔了舔嘴上沾的牛奶，被这小孩催促着到玄关换鞋：“我还是……诶你咋这么急着赶我走。”

“急着证明我自己可以好好的。”鹿惊摆出一副小孩耍赖的样子，“拜托就请放心吧。路上小心。”

“喔……我出门啦……”带土犹犹豫豫地出了门。

 

 

“在下觉得跟着他走比较好。”带土走后，帕克变回了自己的原样——原样总是自在些的。

“理由？”鹿惊道，“还有你最好保持那个样子。”

“他走远了。至于理由……”帕克冲着厨房示意，“你试试看烧壶水来喝或者自己弄点吃的？”

鹿惊沉默了。

无论是厨房操作台还是冰箱上部的冷藏室，都有点，高。

对成年人来说自然不算什么，对普通的小孩子似乎也不算特别大的难题。但是对如今鹿惊这个身高，宛如天堑。

而糙汉带土的家里甚至没有一张能给他垫脚的小凳。

他第一次意识到幼年期形态的自己行动起来竟然如此不便。

“当然你可以试试搬椅子。”帕克看着鹿惊走向餐桌边的椅子，“但是在下不认为这个大小的人类幼崽搬得动那么沉的东西。在下也不认为这个形态的你可以搬得动它。”

鹿惊试了试，果然搬不动。

“你的力量甚至不如正常人类。”帕克说，“你从他那里拿到的东西束缚了你。”

“这当然是束缚。”鹿惊看着自己的手，“就是它把带土推上那条不归路的。”

帕克沉默了一下。它决定不去接这个话题。

“不管怎么说。”它说道，“人类幼崽不可能一整天不吃不喝。”

“应该有其他的解决办法……”鹿惊看着帕克若有所思。

“……在下拒绝。”帕克反应过来后说，“站在狗身上烧水做饭也不是人类幼崽能做的事。”

“……”

“你总得遵守规律……或者规则。现在是人类的规则。”帕克苦口婆心地说。

“……”

“规则无处不在。”帕克说。

“是啊。”鹿惊面无表情地重复道，“规则无处不在。”

 

 

带土出门后，还是很不放心。虽然小鹿惊看起来非常懂事——带土不得不承认这孩子有时候比自己要靠谱——但他还是很不放心。

很不放心。很不放心。

那孩子那么小——不止是年龄，他的个子也太小了。同龄的孩子怎么也在一米以上，小鹿惊却差了太远。自己这个年纪的时候多高呢？带土没有印象，可他觉得自己一定高多了。

我必须……我必须保护好他。带土心中升起这样一种强烈的想法。

他还没有意识到自己这种想法里奇怪的地方，他只觉得莫名出现的使命感让他更加不放心了。

 

 

二十分钟后，鹿惊坐在电车车厢里，把胡乱缠在脖子上的围巾解下来重新系好。旁边坐着气喘吁吁的带土。

“差一点儿。”鹿惊说，“差一点儿你就赶不上这班车了。幸好我不用买票，带土大叔。”

带土还在喘。他刚刚从车站飞奔回家，扛起鹿惊又飞奔至车站，卡着电车关门前一刻跳上了车，累得像刚跑完一场铁人三项。

“你到底不放心什么呢？”鹿惊侧头看着摊在座位上的带土。他想这个人从以前就总是做出些自己料不到的事，并且庆幸帕克的反应还算迅速没有露馅。

“我啊……我啊……就是很不放心嘛……”

“……”

“拜托啦鹿惊酱。”带土终于缓过来，对着小孩儿露出一个看上去很安心又很灿烂的笑容，“体谅一下我这个第一次照顾小孩的大叔吧。”

“……鹿惊。”

“啊？”

“鹿惊。”小孩儿重复道，“就是鹿惊。没有‘酱’。”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------  
并不存在的剧情

20:

带土：kakashi……

卡卡西·鹿惊mode：是？

帕克·卡卡西mode：汪？

带土：……

卡卡西·鹿惊mode：……

帕克·卡卡西mode：……

带土：所以我说叫鹿惊酱区分一下嘛……

卡卡西·鹿惊mode：……

帕克·卡卡西mode：……

卡卡西·鹿惊mode：（指狗）今天开始他叫帕克。

帕克·卡卡西mode：……呼噜。（我谢你）

 

tbc


	11. 这可真是个特别的孩子

欢迎光临宇智波宠物店 的11:这可真是个特别的孩子

 

 

 

 

“我还以为你就是最近那个绑架犯，做完案跑我这儿找下家来了。”

 

面对扛着鹿惊又怕迟到狂奔而来随之造成某种气势汹汹的效果的带土，他打工的咖啡厅的女老板如是评价道。

 

“老板……我……没……奖金……”

 

“好啦好啦你先缓缓。”老板细白的手上涂着艳红的指甲油，摆起来叫人眼花，“今天算你没迟到吧。瞧把你吓得，我看起来像动不动就扣奖金的人吗。”

 

“……像。”带土缓过来，一脸残念地说。

 

“我看你是不想要这个月的奖金了……”

 

带土脸上写着“你看我就知道是这样”。

 

“……咳。”老板蹲下来凑近旁边一直很安静的小鹿惊，伸出手想替他解开围巾，“说起来这孩子……”

 

鹿惊捂住裹着自己半张脸的那条大围巾，警惕地后退一步。

 

老板：“……”

 

“老板你不要欺负他啦。”带土把小鹿惊护到一边。

 

“你哪只眼睛看到我欺负他了。”老板收回手，仍然蹲着和小男孩儿对视，“说说吧，从哪撸来的这个小麻烦啊你这个大麻烦？”

 

“我哪里麻烦了……这是朋友家的孩子，叫鹿惊，暂时寄住在我那。我不放心他自己留在家里……”带土也蹲下来看着老板，诚恳地说，“让他在店里找个角落待一下吧？”

 

“……”

 

“他很乖的……个子这么小也不占地方。”带土又补充道。

 

“我就不吐槽你这个说法了。”老板说，“不过，还真是个特别的孩子啊。”

 

老板的笑容有些意味深长。

 

带土闻言疑惑道：“特别？特别……聪明？”

 

“……特别可爱。”老板说，“还是银色的头发呢。”

 

“……咦？”带土愣住了。

 

对哦，小鹿惊的头发是银色的。

 

“是混血吗？”老板笑眯眯地接着问。

 

“是……是吧……”带土有些茫然。最开始见到鹿惊的时候，他确实注意到那银色的头发了——是很漂亮的银色，不羁地炸起来，摸上去却软软的——可他却没有觉得任何不妥，反而毫无违和感地接受了。现在想起来，银色确实是很特别的发色……也……莫名地熟悉。他好像在哪见过……在哪呢？

 

“家父是俄罗斯人。”这时候鹿惊开口了，“我继承了母亲的亚洲面孔。”

 

“这、这样吗？”带土惊奇地看向鹿惊，又有点惭愧。新年假期这两天窝在家里和小孩儿有一搭没一搭地聊天，想想竟几乎都是自己在说而鹿惊在听。到现在，他对鹿惊的情况也是不甚了解。

 

“这样啊～”老板站起来，垂下的目光一寸一寸地从上到下扫过鹿惊，这让她的眼神看起来深沉又暧昧，仿佛意有所指。

 

鹿惊平静地回望她。

 

“那个……老板？”带土问道，“所以你同意了吗，让鹿惊待在店里？”

 

“同意同意。”老板说，“看你也没有别的办法了。好啦好啦去换工作服吧，差不多也该准备了。鹿惊酱就交给我吧。”

 

说着她“啪”地一掌拍在了带土屁股上。

 

“呜哇！”带土一抖，紧接着一下子跳开，“你怎么老是这样！我真的告你那什么骚扰哦！”

 

“哎呀你都多大了怎么还这么纯情。”老板看着带土通红的脸直乐，“行了行了快去吧，鹿惊酱……咦？”

 

老板一低头发现鹿惊已经不在原地。他走到了带土身边，举高了手勉强拽住带土的衣角：“我想跟着你。”

 

“我要工作啦。”带土轻轻揉揉他的脑袋，“让老板带着你，好吗？”

 

“我想跟着你。”鹿惊重复道。他仰着头，认真地看着带土，眼睛一眨不眨。

 

“我想看你工作的地方。”

 

“也、也不是……我是去换衣服啦。”带土不知为何被小男孩儿毫无保留的专注眼神看得有些害羞，“只是去休息室而已。”

 

“我想去。”鹿惊露在外面的半张脸并没有什么特别的表现，声音里却带上了一点别扭的好似撒娇的意味。

 

带土发现自己无法拒绝。

 

“那老板，要不我先带着他……”

 

“去吧去吧。”老板的笑容微妙，“这孩子跟你感情可真好呀。”

 

“哈哈……”带土有点不好意思地挠着头。小家伙之前好像也没有这么黏着自己来着，今天这是怎么了？而且刚才那个，就是撒娇吧？别说还……挺可爱的。

 

老板说的对，鹿惊特别可爱。

 

带土带着鹿惊进了休息室，一边念叨着“这里就是个休息室啦也没什么可看的”，一边找到自己的柜子开始换衣服。他脱掉外套，想起要把鹿惊的外衣也一并收好，却发觉鹿惊并没有跟过来。带土从一排柜子里探出头去看，发现鹿惊站在休息室的门边，正在打量屋里的陈设。

 

“鹿惊过来呀。”带土对他招招手，“站在门边干什么。”

 

鹿惊看过来，眼里却满是嫌弃：“谁要看你换衣服啊。”

 

“……”

 

什么可爱！错觉！假的，都是假的！

 

带土面无表情地把自己的外套挂进柜子里，然后走出来蹲到鹿惊面前伸出手：“外衣给我。”

 

“哦。”鹿惊也面无表情地，把外衣脱掉递给了带土。

 

“还有围巾。”

 

“不要。”

 

“……不热吗？”

 

“会打喷嚏。”

 

带土无言以对。说起来这事好像还得怪自己，一失手扯坏了人家的面罩。

 

“……我去换衣服。”

 

带土转回了柜子后面。

 

 

tbc


	12. 这么小的崽不应该去幼儿园吗

欢迎光临宇智波宠物店 的12:这么小的崽不应该去幼儿园吗

 

开柜子的声音、取出衣架的声音、衣料摩擦的声音。

鹿惊重新开始观察起四周：花纹浅淡的墙纸、简洁的顶灯、深蓝色的员工衣柜和原木质感的长椅——这里是带土工作前做准备的地方。他就着耳边传来的声音，想象着那人平常是如何推门进来、脱掉外衣换上员工制服，又是如何在下班后认真地把员工制服整理好挂起来、然后换上自己的衣服从后门——就是刚才他们进来的那个门——晃悠出去。鹿惊想，他大概会在走之前跟那个看上去不太正经的老板说“辛苦了”，想起来的时候也许会用敬语，大部分时候则不会。那个老板似乎喜欢开带土的玩笑，但是带土应该并不讨厌她，反而对她感觉还不错，对这家店也很喜欢。他记得他说过这是一家猫咪主题的咖啡厅，他喜欢照顾这里的猫咪，也想养自己的猫咪，却不知怎么阴差阳错地养了“卡卡西”。

“不过，幸好我养了卡卡西呀。”带土这么说的时候，脸上的表情，大概就是人类说的“幸福”。

为了他的幸福啊，鹿惊——或者说卡卡西想，为了他能这样在自己喜欢的地方做着喜欢的工作，期盼着有一天开一家自己的咖啡厅或者别的什么店。等“卡卡西”寿终正寝，他就可以养一只渴望已久的猫咪，它会代替“卡卡西”来陪着他。他会就这么安稳幸福地过下去，一生无忧。

一生无忧——这是多么奢侈的事情。而他决意给他这个，让该死的命运的诅咒永远不能再束缚他。

“我换好啦。”

带土整理完衣服出来。白衬衣和黑色西服马甲让他看上去显得比平时挺拔了许多。他走过去打开门，回头却见鹿惊还站在原地。

“走吧？”

“哦，好。”鹿惊反应过来，慢吞吞地跟在他身后。

“我之前跟你说过吧，店里养了很多猫咪。我的工作主要就是照顾这些猫大爷，给它们收拾烂摊子什么的，别的工作有其他人，不过他们不用这么早来。现在要在开店前把猫大爷们折腾过的地方收拾好……”

带土走在前面，领着鹿惊进了前厅。店面很宽敞，采用古典的装修风格。有几只猫咪窝在桌子上或柔软的座椅靠垫上，也有几只在店里溜溜哒哒地晃悠。一只猫咪恰好经过带土脚边，带土俯下身把它抱了起来，转向鹿惊：“看，这是大毛。”

鹿惊总算知道为什么带土用两只手把自己抄起来的那个动作那么熟练了——那简直和他抱猫的动作一模一样。只是那只叫“大毛”的橘色猫刚被抱起来的时候还很乖顺，转过来被抱着接近鹿惊的时候却突然开始剧烈地挣扎，全身的毛都炸了起来，四肢乱抓，然后终于一个翻身挣开了带土的双手，一溜烟儿跑没了影。

“咦？这是怎么了？”带土一脸茫然。大毛是店里较为温和的一只猫了，平时对陌生人的抚摸也不会十分抗拒，这个表现实在奇怪。

一刻钟后。

“……你们今天这是怎么了啊？”

带土看着店里的猫，它们有的窝在他脚边，有的躲在他背后的椅子边上，全都炸着毛一副警惕的样子，面对着——鹿惊。

鹿惊看看带土又看看猫们，一副无辜的样子。

“哎呀呀，这可真是少见。”这时候老板换好衣服走了出来，“不过也确实是有的——完全没有猫缘呢，鹿惊酱。”

“……无所谓。”鹿惊硬邦邦地说，“我更喜欢狗。”

“但是这样你可没法待在店里啊。”老板说，“不如跟我去后厨吧。”

“可以吗？”带土征求地看看老板又看看鹿惊。

“……嗯。”鹿惊应到。

“当然可以啦我都答应照顾这孩子了。你快把猫咪们都安抚好哦。”老板这么嘱咐着带土，牵起鹿惊向后厨走去。

这次鹿惊没有抗拒。他顺从地跟着老板，走到转角的地方，忍不住回头去看带土。带土正把一只黑色的短毛猫抱在怀里安抚着，朝阳的光透过窗户洒在他身上，让他裹了一圈儿毛茸茸的金边，使他的轮廓看起来柔和而又英俊。

温柔的、帅气的带土。没有阴霾，没有那些血与火的噩梦。

这样就够了，这样就可以了。

“他挺帅的，是吧？”

一只手搭在鹿惊的肩膀上——是那位老板。鹿惊回过神来，目光投向她，像是某种审视。

“哎呀，怎么这么看着我，姐姐脸上有东西吗鹿惊酱？”老板笑着问。

“你就是鼬安排在他身边的地界神？”

鹿惊的问话显然在老板预料之外。她停了一下，脸上的笑容变得讽刺：“啊呀啊呀，这可真是……你们这些上头来的神明大人，怎么都这么喜欢打这种毫无美感的直球呢。”

鹿惊的眼睛古井一般，毫无波动。

“那么，想必您就是那位……”

“我是谁不重要。”鹿惊打断她，“做好你该做的，不要做多余的事。”

老板眯起眼睛：“您是不是误会了什么呢？我和鼬桑可不是上下级关系——我们之间只有单纯的交易，而这交易可没要求过我对一个小鬼言听计从。”

她突然凑到鹿惊耳边，压低声音换了一种危险的语气：“以您现在的状态，搞不好我一生气就让小带土再也见不到您了呐。”

鹿惊却不为所动。他绕过老板先一步拐进了后厨，然后转过来面对着跟进来的老板。小小的个子明明是仰视，却有一种居高临下的气势。

“你不会。”他说，“你不能对我做什么，也不会对他做什么。你不必听命于我，但是多余的事会让你自己陷入麻烦——你最好清楚这一点。”

“……啧。”老板转身出去，“所以我才讨厌上头的神——先在这儿待会儿吧，鹿惊酱。”

砰。门被她带上，发出一声不轻的响。

“在下觉得，你对这个女人的态度很奇怪。”

“帕克？”鹿惊看着自己突然出现的契约对象，“你怎么来了？”

“有人跟踪你——或者说跟踪你们。”帕克说，“而且是大人物。被在下察觉后就不见了，所以来跟你说一下，要小心。”

“……我知道了。”鹿惊说，“我会注意的。你先回去吧。”

“你很在意那个女人吗？”帕克前话重提，“在下从没见过你用那种态度对待谁，简直就像是……”

“帕克。”

帕克明白鹿惊的意思——它没再说下去。它看着眼前的男孩儿，这个人的这个形态，让它觉得仿佛回到了过去。那时帕克还只是个小小犬妖，应他的召唤而来，结下契约，看着他成长，看着他每天紧绷着小脸，又在另一个小鬼出现的时候乱了情绪。

“涉及到他的时候，你总会变得不像是你。”

“我知道。”鹿惊的表情隐没在阴影里，“但这不会影响什么。你先回去吧。”

“好。”

帕克走了。鹿惊坐在一张小凳上，看着紧闭着的后厨的门。

我不会——我怎么会——

我怎么可能，是在嫉妒呢？

 

另一边，老板离开后厨，决定给“上头来的神明大人”找点麻烦。她到前厅找到带土，问他后面怎么打算。

“你周末还有便利店的晚班呢吧？”

“我也不知道啊。”带土愁愁愁，“只是如果不是实在没别的办法，我那位朋友也不会把这孩子拜托给我了。”

“那你可得抓紧时间解决一下这个问题。这个年纪的小孩教育也很重要啊，他应该去幼儿园多跟同龄的孩子接触。”老板说。

“有道理……等等，幼儿园？”

“对呀。”老板笑了，“这么小的孩子，难道不应该去幼儿园吗？”

 

 

tbc


End file.
